


A Garden

by wanderlustlover



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme if asked, would tell you being a mother is a lot like gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Garden

Esme if asked, on a calm day while she has her fingers in the dirt, pulling out weeds in the fall or putting in seeds in the spring, would tell you being a mother is a lot like gardening.

You have to know how deep to plant seeds, how much space to give the roots to grow, how often to water things based on where they come from, what season to leave them entirely alone, how to prune back leaves, thorns and petals not because the color or shape is aberrant, but because it will grant even more exquisiteness in the long run.

Most of all it's about patience, and knowing -- that at the deepest deep of her still heart, she already sees the unbreakable beauty that's going to become in the smallest tender leaf, like a child's laugh, never once to be taken for granted or unloved.


End file.
